


Valentine's Day Chronicles

by JotunPrincess



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Copley didn't know, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Meet-Cute, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, i was left unsupervised, single dad Booker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: No one wants to be single or alone on Valentine's Day. But meeting people is harder than it looks.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/James Copley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. Dinner for Five?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or the one where Copley tried to answer the question without all the pieces to the puzzle.

“So?”

“So what?”

“Did you ask him out?” Joe asked. 

“It didn’t happen,” Sighed Copley. 

“What, why not?”

“I was about to start up a conversation and his phone started ringing, he answered with ‘hello darling’. That says dating someone else, not me.”

“Damn, but he doesn’t wear a ring,”

Rolling his eyes he knew Joe meant well, “Doesn’t mean the man can’t have a partner. You and Nicky were wrong, let me wallow in being single,”

\--

“Is it in poor taste if I treat myself to Valentine’s Day dinner if I’m single?” Booker asked him a few weeks before the notable holiday.

Somewhere someone was looking out for him with small favors, “I don’t think so. Why should couples get to have all the fun?” he asked. 

“Point taken,”

\--

He didn’t get a chance to ask him out before the workday was done. But the following morning he didn’t come in, so Andy happened to give him the task of dropping a few things off to Booker to handle while he took a couple of days.

Knocking on the door he waited patiently for the door to open. “Good evening, thank you for bringing these by,”

“No problem,” He stood there for a moment. 

“Is something wrong?”

“No, no, actually would you like to have dinner, just the two of us?”

Before Booker could respond a little boy with similarly blonde hair appeared, “Hello,”

“Three,”

“Daddy,” Another little boy appeared.

“Four,”

“Wait for me,” A third.

“Five,”

Seeing the question in his eyes, Booker chuckled, “Yes, Monsieur Copley, these are my children,” 

“Well, we can still do dinner, the five of us, if you’re up for it,”

Smiling the father of three nodded, “I would like that,”


	2. Hiding In Plain Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy is having some trouble with the dating scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loosely based on this post: https://apinchofsanity.tumblr.com/post/641869105126834176/just-another-random-profile

"What's wrong, Boss," Asked Joe as he watched Andy come in for work with a deep frown on her face. 

"Valentine's day is in like two weeks and I don't want to spend it alone. I wish lesbians were as easy to find as the internet makes it sound,"

When the next customer came to the counter she flashed Andy a good morning smile before ordering. Once she had her coffee and scone the woman spoke, "I like to think we're hiding in plain sight. See you around," She winked before heading out the door leaving Andy speechless. Just before the door could close behind the woman Andy called out, "Date me?"

\--

He wasn't into the shop the next day but as soon as he came in on his next day he asked how things went. 

"She asked me out,"

"I need more detail than that Boss,"

"She came back as I was closing up shop and asked me to dinner. Surprisingly not on Valentine's day but tomorrow night, so you've gotten close for me,"

"Only if you give me all the details the following morning,"

"Deal,"

\--

When Andy did come in the morning following her date she answered with, "I have a girlfriend,"

\--

About a year later Andy would walk into the shop, "I have a fiance,"

\--

The next year, "I now have a wife. That is never going to get old,"

"So what kids next?"

"If by which you mean fur babies, yes,"

**Author's Note:**

> While I did title this Valentine's Day Chronicles I am not entirely sure if I will do more chapters for the others. If I do you'll see the updates. If I don't you'll see a title change.


End file.
